Being with you
by Hobby Craft
Summary: The Academy has allowed them to go to the beach for a holiday. Mikan grew to be a lovely and gorgeous woman over the years. She was a woman that Natsume loved and treasured. However, how long can this loving relationship of theirs last?
1. The Beginning

It was a beautiful morning, the flowers were blooming and the birds were chirping. Even the mole has came out of its hole to enjoy the weather! Within the gates of the Alice Academy, students were rushing to class as the bell chimed, signaling the start of a new day…

**In the classroom of Middle School Division, Class 2B (Everyone is 15-16 yrs old) **

Mr Narumi twirled in the classroom as he placed a pair of sunglasses on his nose. "Class, the Academy has allowed all of you to go to the beach for a holiday!"

At this, the whole class cheered and hooted. Except for Natsume, who was scowling beside Mikan.

Natsume's Pov

_Stupid Naru. Why the beach? Now I have to protect the idiot from all those hormonal imbalance boys. If any of them go as far as touching a strand of hair of my idiot…. I will (#*&$(#(*#($*$*)_

Okay… out of Natsume's protective thoughts on his idiot….

That's right! Our oh-so-lovable Mikan has grown into a beautiful lady over the years. She owned a pair of long eyelashes to enhance the charm of her hazel eyes, luscious pink lips that always maintains its glossiness, her perfectly arched nose and cheeks, and her soft wavy hair that frames her pretty face.

Want to know how her body looks like?

Well… let's just say it manages to make every woman jealous and every boy go crazy. With her flawless skin glowing with youth, perfectly-shaped breast, a slim waist, and long legs, it was no wonder why she has her own fan club now, and was so popular.

_Coming back to the topic…_

"Hey hey natsume!" Mikan whispered as she poked Natsume's side. "Did you hear that? The academy is letting us out for once! I'm so happy!" She inched closer to him as she let out her well-known radiant smile.

This made Natsume blush a little , as he poked her forehead with his index finger. "You're too close, baka." After which, he fished out his manga to cover his blushing face.

Mikan POV:

Oh my gosh!!! He's just so cute when he blushes!

Yes, Mikan has become smarter and more observant, but still childish and naive at times of course.

"Yes, yes. Cool down class. We're leaving tomorrow morning. No classes for today. You guys go get prepared and don't forget your swimsuits! Ciao." Narumi brought 2 fingers to his forehead and winked, leaving behind a momentarily dazed class.

And so, Mikan and her friends began their mission at central town to buy their swimsuits and other necessities.


	2. Girls in bikini

**Mikan POV**

"Hmmm…" I pursed my lips as I stared into the mirror. _I wonder if Natsume will like me in this…_

"Mikan? What's taking you so long?" Anna asked, as she and the rest of the gang came into my dressing room.

"OH MY GOSHHHHH!!!" Everyone's jaw slacked.

"Mikan! You look gorgeous!"Anna squealed.

"Yes, you look absolutely stunning and sexy!" Nonoko agreed as she nodded her head vigorously.

"Not bad for an idiot." Hotaru and Permy stated.

I stared at all of them. Anna, Nonoko, permy and Hotaru were all wearing their bikinis under a shirt, their slim legs showing. Their faces were glowing with excitement, making them look even prettier than they already are.

"You all look stunning too!"I exclaimed as I jumped up and down. "I'm so excited!"

"We know. Hurry up idiot." Hotaru said as she left my dressing room along with the others.

"Coming! Wait for me!" I smiled.

**5 minutes later**

Hotaru and the rest stepped out of the girl's dressing room. They were only wearing a body hugging singlet to cover their top, but not their legs. It was no wonder why all the boys suffered from a tremendous nosebleed. Well, which boy wouldn't?

After all, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Permy were the known as the "hottest girls" in the Middle division, the famous 5.

"What should we do first?" Mikan asked cutely, as she placed a finger on her pouted lips. This made her fan boys sigh dreamily.

"Let's pick a spot to place our things first." Hotaru stated, as she put a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Hotaru-sama. We've already prepared a beautiful spot truly worthy for you and your friends" A fanboy came up to report and lead the way.

It was indeed a beautiful place. The sun that filtered through the palm trees was just right, and the sand was so soft and endless. The place was much peaceful from the rest. The fan boys had already placed 5 white mats on the sand with different colored umbrellas for each.

Orange for Mikan, Light purple for Hotaru, Green for permy, pink for Anna and blue for Nonoko.

"Thanks for the good work." The famous 5 chorused as they spared a smile for their reward. The fan boys almost giggled, and continued staring dreamily at them.

* * *

"Oi. What are you still doing here for." A husky voice came from behind the fans. The fans turned around only to drop to their knees at the sight of Natsume's glare. Ruka, Mochu, Koko and Yuu were stationed not far behind him, eyebrows raised delicately at the sight of the petrified fan boys.

Ruka cleared his throat, and the fan boys immediately scurried away.

The boys finally looked at the girls, only to suffer from a tremendous nosebleed.

The girls, seemingly unaware of their surroundings, were taking off their shirt, revealing their sexy bodies and curves in only a bikini. _A beautiful sight_ They all thought.

Each boy then sneaked up to their respective girl: Natsume to Mikan. Ruka to Hotaru. Mochu to Sumire. Koko to Anna. Yuu to Nonoko.

Oh, this was going to be a long day…


	3. Sunny experience with sunblock

**Mikan's POV**

I was just finished taking off my shirt, when I felt 2 warm arms around my waist. Shocked, I turned around, only to come face to face with a pair of beautiful crimson eyes.

"Natsume! How did you know I was here?" I asked, obviously surprised.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "We followed the drool left behind by your fan boys"

"Oh…" I nodded in understanding.

**Natsume's POV**

_She's so soft. _

My hands travelled around her slim waist and stomach. It was a nice feeling; to have the girl you love in your arms, knowing she belongs to you and you only. I enjoyed the feeling of her smooth back against my bare chest.

"Natsume! You pervert! What if the others see us?" She wriggled in my arms, trying to get free. _Adorable, as always._

"Tsk. Look around." I stated.

Mikan turned her head left and right, then left and right again. "Ehh… Where's everyone?"

"They've gone long ago." I answered simply as I sat down on the mat and pulled her down beside me.

It had always been like this, for all of us in the gang. None of us were officially in a relationship, but anyone could tell we were not just ordinary friends. It's been like this for a few years. We never saw a need to be in "an-official-boyfriend-girlfriend-relationship". Just being together was enough for both of us.

After she sat down, I began studying her profile. Mikan was wearing a white bikini with cherry blossom prints on them. _How typical._ She looked so beautiful and surreal like this. I felt so lucky to have her.

**Mikan's POV**

He's as handsome as always. I studied Natsume in his red and black trunks. His well-built body really looks good.

"You look good." Natsume suddenly stated.

I looked up in surprise at his crimson eyes and found that it was soft and endearing. Smiling, I inched forward and pecked his lips.

"Thank you." I giggled, as his face grew red.

I never knew he blushes so easily.

"W-whatever…" He lied down, and looked away.

* * *

Natsume was lying down and looking at the sea, when he felt Mikan hovering above him. His breath hitched when he felt her breast slightly touching his chest, and her smooth bare legs on his. He looked up only to find her hair hanging beautifully from her pretty face, and her eyes having its usual shine. She seemed to be busy reaching for something.

He smirked.

"Hn."Natsume looked down, having a clear view of Mikan's cleavage since she was on top of him.

Mikan, being Mikan, didn't notice, and continued reaching for the sun block above his head.

"Got it!" Mikan laughed with the sun block in her hand, and sat down between Natsume's legs.

"I'll help you apply them." Natsume suggested as he sat up and took the lotion from her hands.

"Aww… You're so sweet today Natsume." Mikan cooed as she pinched his cheeks lightly, gathered her hair to the front, and then turned around.

Smirking, he began applying it on her back. _I'm far from it, my cute idiot._

His hand began to travel around her body, as he began thinking naughty thoughts.

Mikan leaned back on his chest as he applied the lotion on the front of her body. She felt his hands rubbing against her skin, leaving behind a tingling sensation.

Suddenly, she felt his fingers probing at the top of her bikini and gasped.

"NATSUME!" she screamed.

"What?" he answered nonchalantly, though enjoying every moment.

"You're touching my _things_" she hissed dangerously.

"I'm simply applying lotion on them" He replied, as his fingers lingered at the start of her right breast.

"You're doing this on purpose. Get it off, now." She ordered.

"Whatever…" He sighed, as his fingers left reluctantly, and continued travelling down her sides, to her stomach.

She closed her eyes again, and began to relax.

Not too long later, she opened her eyes in shock again, as she felt his fingers probing at the bottom of her bikini.

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!" she shouted, as she whacked his head.

"Ouch. What?" He winced as he massaged his head.

"Stop doing perverted things!" She scolded.

"I'm not. It's just harder to apply lotion at those parts, since your bikini is blocking. Why not take it off?" He smirked.

Seeing her eyes flashing with anger, he immediately kissed her forehead to cool her down. As expected, her anger vanished, replaced by embarrassment as she used her bangs to cover her blush.

"Tsk. Fine. I'll behave." He apologized as he continued applying on her long smooth legs.

Her every cell tickled with enjoyment as his hands touched her bare skin. Though he was such a pervert, she still loved the way he is.

After what seemed like eternity, Natsume was finally done with applying lotion on Mikan's body.

_Finally… _They both thought, while calming their rapidly beating hearts down.


	4. Intruders alert!

"Come on! Let's go join the others!" Mikan got up and pulled Natsume up with her.

Mikan walked in front of him, as Natsume followed behind, staring intently at her perfect body which swayed with every step she took.

Boys drooled and girls squealed as the pair walked towards the sea.

Mikan was oblivious to this of course, leaving Natsume to send death glares to anyone staring at them.

"Hey guys!"Mikan waved as she saw the rest of the gang. Mikan joined the girls in the water, while Natsume sat down on the edge of the shore with the guys.

**With Natsume and the gang**

"How's it going between you and Mikan?" Ruka questioned once Natsume settled down.

"Yea buddy! You seem awfully cheery today. Anything good happened?" Koko piped in.

"Hn, nothing much. I only helped apply lotion on her body." Natsume smirked.

"SWEET. Nice move man!" Mochu patted his back.

"Tsk. How about you guys?" Natsume asked.

At this, the rest of the gang blushed and laughed nervously.

Yuu answered "Oh, nothing much either."

"Oh really? I saw you and Nonoko hugging and kissing each other so passionately just now." Koko exaggerated as he wrapped his arms around himself and pretended to be kissing someone.

"Knock it off, dude. It was just a peck." Yuu protested, blushing.

"Wasn't it you who was making all those funny noises with Anna behind the bushes?" Natsume gave Koko a knowing look.

"W-WE DID NOT! T-that was probably Ruka… Yea, it's Ruka" Koko stammered, as his face turned red.

Thus, an argument soon began among the 5 of them.

**With Mikan and the gang**

"Baka. How did it go?" Hotaru questioned.

"Natsume was being a pervert as usual." Mikan replied as she cupped a handful of seawater in her hands and observed it.

"Hotaru. How are you and Ruka progressing?" Anna asked.

Hotaru froze for a moment, and then blushed "fine. It's good."

"OOH. You blushed!" Nonoko squealed excitedly, as she splashed water on Hotaru playfully.

"You're going to regret doing that." Hotaru stated seriously, as she splashed water on Nonoko, but missed, hitting Permy instead.

"HEY!" Permy protested, as she started flailing her arms around blindly, splashing water at everyone.

Giggle and screams were heard from the girls as they started having a water fight.

* * *

The sight of 5 wet, sexy girls laughing in bikinis attracted a lot of attention from the boys on the beach.

A group of good-looking boys strutted up to them. They splashed themselves with water to give themselves a refreshing look, before approaching the girls.

They soon started flirting with the girls.

"Hey! I've heard of the 5 of you. The famous 5?" one said, as he used his hand and swept his wet hair back, a charming smile on his lips.

"You look much more gorgeous than what they say" Another said, as he began checking them out.

"Want to hang out with us? It'll be fun." one suggested, and the rest chuckled darkly.

They continued flirting and gave the girls their room numbers, urging them to give them theirs too.

The girls were looking uncomfortable and kept stepping backwards, but the boys inched forward each time they took a step back.

"I'm afraid there're not interested in pigs." A deep voice drawled out dangerously from behind the group of boys.

"Yeah, they aren't keen on ugly people like you either." A different voice with the same amount of venom spoke.

The group of boys turned around to retort, but a fist which landed on each of their faces stopped what they were about to say. Our 5 heroes continued punching the flirts as they all hissed "stay away from my girl, weakling."

"Stop… please… it's enough." Anna pleaded.

"They're bleeding." Hotaru stated the obvious.

"It's okay guys. We're safe. You can stop now." Mikan coaxed.

"Whatever." Natsume shrugged his shoulders as he stopped punching the guy who flirted with Mikan. Dragging him by the hair, he pushed the guy's head into the water and gave him one last kick.

"Scram." Ruka said menacingly.

Koko , Mochu, and Yuu let go of theirs too.

The group of beaten up guys immediately got up and scurried away.

The atmosphere around them began to tense.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else." Natsume ordered as he grabbed Mikan by the waist. It was obvious that he was still angered by what just happened.

"See you." Mikan turned her head and mouthed to the rest of the girls.

Anna mouthed "good luck" back.

The rest of their boys grabbed their respective girls too, and headed off somewhere where they could be alone.

_Boy, i've got a bad feeling about this…_ All 5 girls thought, as they shook their head and sighed.


	5. The Talk

"Natsume… Come on… Stop sulking…" Mikan chided gently, as she lifted the corners of Natsume's mouth to make a smile.

The two of them were at a deserted place at the beach. Natsume was sitting down with an arm supported by a leg. Mikan was squatting down beside him.

Natsume didn't say a word but just smacked her hands lightly away. He turned his head to the sea and grumbled "He flirted with you."

Mikan chuckled a little and replied "You're still going on about that? Come on, at least he didn't touch me."

Natsume continued giving off a gloomy aura as he looked down at the sand and started playing with a twig.

Mikan shook her head and sighed. _I never thought that Natsume would have such a childish side to him._

"He even gave you his room number to visit him." Natsume continued, as his frown grew deeper.

"He was thinking of having sex with you." Natsume hid his eyes under his bangs, and the twig in his hand snapped into two.

"He didn't say that Natsume…" Mikan stroked his hair comfortingly.

"He was implying it. Why else would he want you to go to his room?" Natsume whined as the gloomy aura around him intensified.

_Sigh… This sure is a side he won't show to anyone but me_. I smiled at the thought of that. _If he is this upset about a guy flirting with me, who knows what he might do if that guy actually touched me. _Mikan shivered at the thought.

"Hmmm… if you stop sulking… I will… do anything you want me to do!" Mikan suggested.

"Really? Anything?" Natsume peeked from under his bangs, just like a child full of hope. _Cute._

"Yep! I promise!" Mikan tilted her head to the side, and smiled tenderly.

"Okay…" Natsume's gloomy aura dissipated as he straightened up.

" Make out with me." He stated simply, as if it were the most natural thing to do.

"WHATTT?!"

"You promised." Natsume smirked.

I froze. T-that pervert.

"I'm waiting…" Natsume said cooly.

_Sigh… Well, I did promise him… Whatever. _Mikan admitted defeat as she kneeled in between Natsume's legs. Bringing both her hands behind Natsume's neck, she brought her lips to his ears and whispered "You're such a pervert, you know?"

With that, she gently pushed him down and closed the gap between their lips. Once her soft lips made contact with his, all thoughts were lost. Her strawberry and vanilla scent, her soft skin touching his, the feel of her soft breast pressing down against his chest, all made him go wild.

He shivered in pleasure as he nibbled her lips then slid his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongue met and electricity coursed through their veins. It retreated back slightly, and then met each other again with a new kind of wildness they have yet to experience.

With one swift moment, Natsume tackled Mikan to the ground and was now hovering over her instead. Both of them breathed deeply in and out, trying to catch their breath. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb and smiled.

"Wasn't that fun?" He teased, as he kissed her forehead. She simply giggled, her face flushed.


	6. What's the Unknown?

"Everybody, gather round!" Narumi shouted on the loudspeaker.

Students from all over the beach began to crowd around the stage where Narumi was standing.

"Well, I hoped you all enjoyed your free time. I have already issued everyone their room numbers and keys. We will now proceed to check in your rooms. Please change back to your clothes and follow me. By the way, lunch is in an hour's time. Don't be late! " Narumi made the announcement.

Cheers were heard all over the beach as excitement began to grow among the students.

"I wonder how my room will look like." Anna squealed as the gang walked back to the changing room.

"Hm. What's for lunch?" Mikan questioned as the girls laughed.

"Huh? What's so funny?" She looked around with question marks floating above her head.

"Nothing… nothing…" Sumire choked back her laugh. "We were just laughing at a silly pig that's always hungry."

The girls laughed harder as Mikan pouted.

"EH? Is that a love bite on your neck?" Nonoko asked as she pointed at the red mark on Sumire's neck.

The rest of the gang's eyes widened, as they inched closer to her neck. Sumire blushed, and protested fervently as she covered the mark with both her hands.

A knowing smirk appeared on the gangs faces as the boys sent a knowing look to Koko, while the girls kept giving Sumire wicked smiles.

The two lovebirds could only laugh nervously.

* * *

"Wow! This is awesome! I can see the ocean from here!" Mikan exclaimed as the wind from the ocean played with her silky hair, making it fly in the wind.

"And I can see you from here." A male's voice came from the balcony beside hers.

She turned to her side in shock.

But there was no one there.

**Reviews please (: **

**Please include your comments and opinions. **

**I am unsure of which plot to continue the story with :**

**1) Have another good-looking pervert come up and court Mikan**

**2) Concentrate on the love story between Natsume & Mikan**

**PLEASE HELP ME ON THIS. **

**Your reviews would be much appreciated. Thank You :D**


End file.
